1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shielding of radio-frequency modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic (EM) fields can be generated from or have an undesirable effect on a region of a radio-frequency (RF) device such as an RF module. Such an EM interference (EMI) can degrade the performance of wireless devices that use such an RF module. Some RF modules can be provided with EM shields to address such performance issues associated with EMI.